


Good Luck Living This Down

by vidoxi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking, Sweat, Teasing, he might be ranked #2 on LOLOL but hes ranked #1 in my heart, im in love with yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: You do nasty things to Yoosung while he plays LOLOL.





	

You let yourself in to Yoosung's apartment, thoughts on where you two would be going today on your date. You're eager to see his sweet, smiling face. 

Instead you walk in to see it furrowed in concentration, eyes trained hard on his computer screen, clearly not having heard you come in. His hands click rapidly at his mouse, and you can hear faint chattering from the gaming headset flattening down his blonde hair. He's still not even dressed, still in pajama pants and a worn out-looking t-shirt.  
"-cast a protection spell? If not I could try to-"  
"Yoosung," you say loudly, putting on a displeased tone.  
He jumps a bit at the sudden noise, and swivels in his chair to face you, mouth forming a small "O" shape in surprise.  
"Did you forget I was coming over?" You put your hands on your hips, frowning in what you hope is a cute pout. You knew giving him a hard time was mean, but seeing him flustered is just too cute. You're not going to pass up any opportunity to tease him, especially in this situation where he kinda deserves it.  
  
"[Y/N]!" he gasps, "Is it noon already? The time just got away from me, sorry...!" He truly does sound sorry, but his eyes are constantly flicking from you back to his screen, his hands never pausing from their furious _tap tap tap_ on the keyboard or the click of the mouse. "N-no, not you, sorry, I'm talking to my girlfriend," he says into the headset. "...I _do so_ have a girlfriend!" he gasps in outrage in response to something you couldn't hear. He sighs, looking harried, and pauses to put the headset down around his shoulders. "L-listen, would you mind just waiting a few more minutes? I'm in the middle of a really, _really_ important quest right now. It'll just be a little bit longer, and I'll make it up to you, I swear!" He says it all in an embarrassed rush, looking at you with wide, pleading eyes. 

You drop your affected demeanor and smile, hands falling from your hips. "Oh, don't worry about it, play your game," you say, waving your wrist dismissively.  
His face lights up with relief. "Thanks, you're the best!" He grins and swiftly slides his headset back on in a practiced motion, turning back to his screen. "Okay, I'm back-" 

You flop down on his bed and whip out your phone, planning to catch up on some fanfiction while you wait. 

\---

It's been over thirty minutes now and Yoosung is showing no signs of slowing. You let your screen go dark from inactivity as you watch him game, one leg jittering beneath his desk. It's kind of cute, seeing him talking so seriously to his guild members. What a dork. You did come over to spend time with him though... 

A wicked little grin creases your face as you roll yourself off of his bed and onto the floor. He's so engrossed in LOLOL that he doesn't even notice you silently crawl beneath his desk. Feeling like some creepy gremlin or something, you sidle up between his comfortably spread thighs, and promptly bury your face deep into his crotch. 

He screams rather femininely and rolls his office chair back quickly. He looks at you in your hiding place and clutches at his chest like you almost gave him a heart attack. His lilac eyes are wide and startled. "[Y/N]," he stutters out, "wh-what are you do-"  
He gives another short cry as you clasp the legs of his chair and drag him forward, pinning him between the chair and the desk. His knees are now pulled together tightly, but you part them with your face and nuzzle against his groin again. 

"Keep playing your game," you say firmly.

At first he's rigid as a board in his seat and you think he's going to protest again, but then he clears his throat. "Sorry about that, it was nothing. Alpha Slayer, do you think you can-" 

You smile against him. "Good boy," you breathe out, just loud enough for him to hear, and you feel a little anticipatory shiver pass through him.  
You bury your face in him again and inhale deeply, breathing in the faintly musky scent there, your mouth starting to water. You part your jaws, breathing hot air against his bulge, and feel his cock give a little twitch. You tongue him through his pants, worrying a wet spot into the soft fabric. 

He groans softly and squeezes your face between his thighs, but to his credit doesn't seem to be missing a beat, continuing to type and click swiftly, communing with his guild members surprisingly well still. 

That wont do. 

You hook your fingers in the waistband of his pajama bottoms and after a few seconds of silently fighting with him and insistent tugging that's surely wearing out the elastic, you manage to tug them down to his ankles. You put your hands firmly on his knees to keep them spread and he squirms in his chair. You kiss and lick and nibble at the inside of his pale, slightly chubby thighs, and watch as a bead of pre-cum leaks from his now erect dick. 

"Have you ever heard that saying, about the carpet matching the drapes?" you ask conversationally, before knotting your fingers in his brown pubic hair and giving a sharp little tug. He jumps and gives a yelp, and tries to badly pass it off as a yawn.  
"N-no, guys, I'm fine, seriously, I'm just kind of tired," he lies lamely, sounding anything but tired.  
You lick at his balls as he tries to convince "Lightbringer" about the type of attacks or whatever he should be using.  
"Tuh-trust me... fuh-fire magic will be a... ahhh..." he trails off with a groan as you take one of his balls in your mouth, sucking at it before giving it a gentle bite. You can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tries to remember what he was saying. "...uhh, a mistake."  
  
You hook your hands beneath his legs and forcefully hoist them up. He gasps in surprise at the unexpected move and braces his bare feet on the edge of the desk. You take a moment to appreciate the sight of his cute little butt, and then smack it hard. He jolts in his chair with a squeak, and you follow it up with another slap to his other cheek, this time getting an anxious little whine for your efforts. The imprint of your hands rises red and blotchy on his pale flesh. You take both of his ass cheeks in your hands, giving them a firm squeeze, leaving half-moon impressions in them with your nails, and spread them apart. You hear his hands slow on the keyboard, and look up to see his concerned, wide-eyed face framed between the creamy white pillars of his thighs. His cheeks are incredibly flushed and red, and a nervous sweat is dripping down his face. He chews his bottom lip anxiously. "N-no, really, this boss has 2.5x fire resistance," he says, still staring at you. "The one you're thinking of that's weak to fire magic is... ahh... " 

You make hard eye contact with him, trapping him with your gaze as you slowly lean forward and plant a kiss on his asshole. 

It takes all your willpower to not laugh out loud at the scandalized look on his face. 

"That's...! That's so dirty!" he whispers in protest, looking like he might pass out.  
You hum in agreement and lap your tongue hard at his hole.

A shameful little moan passes through his lips and he clamps a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. 

"S-sorry! I just- s-stomach ache. All those energy drinks, you know? Ha ha! Anyway, the one that's weak to fire is..." 

You probe his ass with your tongue, splitting him open. He gasps and shudders, hands leaving the computer entirely and instead squeezing the arms of the chair in a white knuckle grip. 

"...i-it's the one that... looks like a.... "

Your bury your tongue as far into him as it'll reach, your nose pressed hard into his taint. His breath is coming in soft pants now, and his eyes roll up towards the ceiling.

"...l-like a w-weird chicken."  


The pucker of his ass slowly starts to relax as you penetrate him again and again, fucking him with your tongue. He rolls his hips slightly, grinding against your face.

"N-no, not that one, the one with.... _oh god, fuck,_ " he whispers breathily. "With the- with the tentacles." You glance up at his flustered face as his voice rises several octaves. "...H-huh?! No! I-I'm not doing anything like that, I-I swear! I wouldn't- I would never- ever- that'd be so... weird..."

"Why don't you tell all your friends, huh?" You pause to say, a bridge of saliva connecting your lips and his ass as you pull away. "Tell them Yoosung's getting his cute little boypussy eaten out." 

He visibly cringes at your choice of words and yet you can see his dick throb and drip more pre-cum onto his belly. 

You lick the saliva from your lips and watch as his slick hole clenches and unclenches around nothing, as if missing your tongue. Maybe he's ready for something bigger. You press two fingers into his wet heat and he goes rigid in his seat again, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans. You slowly thrust them in and out, and move forward to lick up and down his neglected shaft. 

"Y-yeah, yeah, sorry!" he winces, and bends forward to get back into the game. You can feel the tense tremble throughout his core. The sounds of his hands at the keyboard seem sluggish and imprecise. "I am trying, I am," he insists, swallowing thickly. You quicken the pace of your fingers inside him and he lets out a miserable-sounding moan. "C-come on, don't call me that, w-we're on the same team, remember?" His breathing is quickly turning into full on panting. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Jelly, I just... _ahhh!_ " He lets out an absolutely filthy noise as you rub insistently at his prostate.

He slumps forward, forehead resting on the edge of the desk, watching your fingers disappear into him over and over, with unfocused, half-lidded eyes shining with unspilled tears. A continuous, rolling moan comes from his wet, slack mouth.

"Your guild members need you, Yoosung," you purr at him with a smirk, but he seems beyond caring.

You press the pad of your thumb hard into the weeping tip of his cock, spreading the moisture around. His trembling body is slick with sweat, and the rising crescendo in the noises he's making is a clear sign that he's going to cum soon. You put your lips across the head of his cock, swirling your tongue tightly around his glans. He says your name like he's begging for mercy, and then loudly cries and mewls and moans like a porn star as he unloads into your mouth. 

You keep sucking, milking him for everything he has before pulling off of him with a slurp, and pull your fingers free of him, watching his gently gaping hole throb. 

You crawl out from beneath the desk and sit down on his bed, crossing your legs while you drink in the sight of him looking utterly undone, hair a mess and obscuring his eyes. He's gasping like he can't get enough oxygen, blurting out "SorryIgottago," and closing LOLOL, throwing his headset onto the desk like it burned him. He stands up shakily, tugging his pants back up, and collapses on the bed beside you. 

"My poor Yoosung-yi, how will you ever live that down, huh?" You tease in a simpering tone. "You little freak... You might have to join a new guild, or even quit LOLOL entirely... "

Your heart feels like it sinks into your stomach when he looks up at you with tears rolling down his face. "You.... " he hiccups, shoulders heaving, "you're so mean sometimes, [Y/N]..." 

A hot wash of guilt seems to engulf your whole body. 

"Oh... oh god, Yoosung, I'm so sorry," you say, taking his face between your palms and wiping desperately at his tears like you're trying to undo the damage. You knew you were going too far, didn't you? He's so sensitive, you should have thought more... "I didn't mean to upset you, I-I..." Your babbled excuse dies in your throat. _I fucked up..._

He looks at you blearily through his tears and covers your hands with his. You think he's going to shove your traitorous hands off of him, but instead he leans into your touch. 

"No... don't be. That was really... " He closes his eyes and shudders. "... _really_ hot." 

Sunshine burst through the storm clouds of your mind, and you laugh out loud in relief, leaning in to kiss his swollen lips, and he meets you hungrily.

You loved having a masochist boyfriend.

"Ugh, wait wait wait," he says, breaking away from you and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Don't kiss me, I know where your tongue has be-" 

You shut him up by shoving your tongue deep inside his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> youre gonna get hepatitis you gross fuck.


End file.
